Shell Shocked
by Nicole Jett
Summary: (Wouldve put 'crossover' but Mr. Peabody and Sherman wasnt an option) Sherman runs away from Grunion only to meet four mutant talking turtles. Sherman grows close to these turtles and considers them as brothers, and is trained in the art of the ninja. Sherman now faces a new threat to his new brothers, his father, and his life. Collab with Shinigamilover2 (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter by Nicole Jett**

**Home Invasion**

Grunion looked at Penny with a cold stare waiting for Penny to answer her. Penny soon got an evil look on her face

"He has dog treats hidden in his closet. He pees on a newspaper pile in the corner, he's a dog in every way shape and form Ms. Grunion" She lied and smirked at Sherman evilly, her arms crossed over chest. Sherman looks at her in shock for a moment before looking a Grunion, then bolting off. Grunion was pissed. She chased after him all the way out the building, screaming at him to get back to the school

They ran until they soon start to reach Central Park. THe turtles see the young child being chased by the over weight woman. Mikey practically jumps onto Leo shouting,

"We have to help that kid!" He shouts shaking Leo by the shoulders. Raph grabs Mikey by the ridge of his shell and pulls him off of Leo

"Just leave 'im. This doesn't concern us" Raph said crossing his arms. Mikey pouted and looked to Leo

"Raphs right Mikey, this doesnt concern us. Its just two-" Leo was cut off by Mikey shouting "Fine! If you wont help the kids, I will!" He grabbed his nun-chucks out of their holsters on his belt and jumped off the roof they were on.

"SHould we...?" Donnie said, pointing to where Mikey was running after the woman. Leo sighed and nodded, grabbing the handles of his katanas. Soon the rest of the turtles caught up to Mikey and ran along side him then climb up into the trees

Grunion soon managed to catch up to Sherman and grabbed his wrist. She panted slightly while Sherman struggled to make her let go, pounding his hand on hers

"You... do not run a-...way from me!... Young man!" she panted between words. Before either of them could get a word out, they saw something VERY weird jump down from the trees.

"Cowabunga lady!" Mikey shouted swinging his nun-chucks. Grunion stared wide-eyed before letting go of Sherman and running away screaming. Mikey grinned before shouting a loud 'YEAH!' before seeing a shocked Sherman, frozen in place.

"Woah, woah hold up. Don't freak out! It's just a mask! See? right?" Mikey took off the orange bandana, holding it up. Leo facepalmed mumbling a 'here we go again' while shaking his head. Sherman stared for a second before falling to the ground, passed out.

"Well, that sucked" Donnie said bluntly


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 written by Shinigamilover2**

Sherman was now lying down on a cot in the sewers with all four turtles surrounding him.

"Sir? Are you okay? Do I need to use the defibrillator?" Donnie asked the unconscious Sherman. Leo nudged Donnie harshly.

"No defibrillators, that thing was modified by you do that it contains enough electric volts to kill somebody" Leo scolded. A small groan caught all their ears.

"Guys, he's waking up" Mikey said. Everyone then brought their attention to Sherman who opened his Amber eyes slowly.

"Sir, do you remember what city you are in? Do you remember your own name?" Donnie asked to make sure Sherman's fainting to the ground didn't cause any brain damage.

"Have you see that video where that guy jumped head first into a cactus grove?" Mikey asked. Raph pushed Mikey away because of this but he got back up.

"Guys, give him some elbow room. Let him breathe a little" Leo told them. Sherman's eyes then opened wide in shock to see it wasn't a dream at all. There really were four talking turtles over him.

"What are you?" Sherman asked.

"Well, sir..." Leo began.

"We're ninjas"

"We're mutants" Raph piped in.

"Well, technically we're turtles" Donnie said before Mikey got in between him and Raph.

"Oh, and we're teenagers. But we can still have mature conversations" Mikey said. Sherman then sat up from his cot.

"So, you guys, are ninja mutant turtle teenagers?" Sherman asked.

"No, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of" Raph scoffed.

"It's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" Mikey said.

"You're right, that does sound better" Sherman said smiling.

"Forgive Mikey. He's the kid of the group" Raph said.

"There's nothing wrong with that" Sherman said. Mikey then approached Sherman excitedly.

"Really? You mean it?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I'm like that too sometimes" Sherman said. Mikey began jumping up and down with joy.

"Yahoo! Someone likes my personality!" He cheered.

"You're totally my new best friend now. We're gonna have lots of fun together! We can pull pranks on Raph, eat pizza, watch scary movies" Mikey went on, and Sherman chuckled at Mikey's childishness.

"Alright alright, calm down Mikey" Leo said grabbing Mikey's arm to get him to stand up.

"Anyways, what's your name?" Leo asked.

"Sherman, Sherman Peabody" he said introducing himself to the turtles.

"I am Leonardo, but call me Leo" the blue clad turtle said before bowing.

"Mikey, short for Michaelangelo" Mikey said before bowing with Leo.

"Donatello, but my friends and brothers call me Donnie" the purple clad turtle said before bowing with the other two.

"And I'm Raphael, Raph is my nickname" Raph said before finally bowing too.

" This has got to be the strangest day of my life" Sherman whispered.

"Stranger than others?" Raph joked. Donnie nudged him harshly.

"So anyways, why was that woman trying to grab you?" Donnie asked as the others stood up from their bowing.

"Ummm, it's kinda hard to explain" Sherman said nervously.

"It's alright. you can tell us later" Leo said as he held his hand out, which Sherman took to help him get up from his cot.

"Where are we going?" Sherman asked.

"There's someone who wants to see you" Raph said as he began walking with them out of the room.

"Who is it?" Sherman asked.

"Our master, Splinter. The wisest of all masters, he is a master of the art of ninja" Leo said as he opened up the door.

"A ninja master? cool" Sherman said whispering 'Cool' at the end and then left out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, written by Shinigamilover2**

The turtles guided Sherman to a room that looked like a Japanese dojo and in the center was anthropomorphic rat wearing maroon and dark purple robes.

"Hello, child" the rat greeted calmly.

"Um, Hi" Sherman said, kind of weirded out that he was being greeted by a rat. But then again his dad was a dog so he shouldn't have been, but he was.

"I am Master Splinter, and I can tell you've already met my sons" Splinter said referring to the turtles.

"Sons? but they're not rats" Sherman pointed out.

"We're adopted" Donnie piped in.

"Sit down, and all shall be made clear" Splinter said. Sherman did as Splinter asked and sat with his legs crossed on one of the pillows that were used for seats.

"Back when I first moved here from Japan after having my entire family taken by an evil man, I came across four baby turtles" Splinter began.

"That was us!" Mikey said.

"Oh no! not the baby stories again" Raph said with a facepalm.

"They were covered in a strange glowing ooze that mutated them and gave them human-like qualities" Splinter said. Sherman's eyes were wide in amazement.

"Once they were a certain age, I trained them in the art of ninja. and I had named them after the great renaissance artists" Splinter said.

"This is something out of a science fiction movie" Sherman said looking back at the turtles.

"I know it's hard um..." Splinter said.

"Sherman" the boy said.

"Sherman, I know it's hard to understand but you will become adjusted to all this" Splinter said in a comforting tone

"My sons have told me what happened. Fear not, you shall stay here until you are trained properly in the art of ninja" Splinter said. Raph then interjected

"Master, with all due respect, this kid can't be trained. He's only seven" Raph said.

"And a half!" Sherman shouted.

"As a great man once said 'Age is just a number' Raphael" Splinter said before standing up.

"While you are staying with us, you will be sharing a room with Michelangelo" the rat said.

"Yippee! we're roommates!" Mikey cheered up and down like a kid on a sugar rush

"Alright, thank you Master Splinter" Sherman thanked the rat.

"You are welcome, sleep well Sherman" Splinter said before bowing and leaving the dojo.

"C'mon, I'll show you our room" Mikey said taking Sherman's hand and taking him to his room.

Mikey took Sherman inside his room where the corners were stacked with towering pizza boxes, action figures, comic books, and movies. The walls were covered in posters for superhero movies, and rock stars like Marilyn Manson, Skrillex, and Nirvana.

"Wow, nice room you have" Sherman complimented despite it being a mess.

"Thanks, it's your room too you know" Mikey said as he went over to his drawers to get something out.

"You need any pajamas or anything?" Mikey asked. Sherman just shook his head. Mikey then gave an 'Okay' and then pulled out a pair of tighty whities and put them on, causing Sherman to giggle a lot.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"You're wearing undies" Sherman said trying to hold back a laugh

"I just like to sleep in them" Mikey said looking down at them.

"But normally humans wear undies" Sherman pointed out.

"Well sometimes we wear human clothes for disguises whenever it's necessary" Mikey said getting into bed.

Mikey then signaled for Sherman to get in bed with him and Sherman did right after taking his socks and shoes off.

"Goodnight Sherman" Mikey yawned before going to sleep and starting clinging to Sherman like a teddy bear in his sleep. Sherman just smiled and spoke.

"Goodnight Mikey" he whispered before going to sleep with him


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter written by Nicole Jett. Tell me if you catch any mistakes please!**

Sherman openned his eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times trying clear his hazy sight. He really had to go to the bathroom, so as he slowly tried to slip out of the bed, he watched Mikey, making sure not to wake up the loudly snoring mutant. It was a wonder he fell asleep. He grabbed his glasses and looked at the clock on the wall

"2:00" he mumbled to himself, and annoyed tone in his voice. Sighing, he walked out of the room and started his walk to the bathroom, eyes adjusting to the dark. Or, until he saw a light coming from what he remembered as Donnie's lab. forgetting about his bathroom mission and walked over.

He saw Donnie, furiously typing on his computer. Hearing small footsteps, Donnie looked over his shoulder only to see the ginger haired child, and a small smile grew on his lips.

"Hey, what're you doing up Sherman?" he asked, his voice soft as to not wake the others (mainly Raphael).

"Had to go to the bathroom" Sherman replied simply, "What about you? You should be asleep like the others" Donnie's smile didnt fade, as Shermans concern made him smile a little more even

"Well, im like the teams technician. i have to work hard on weapons and tools to take care of criminals" And so Donnie turned around and continue on with his work.

Sherman, though, was determined. So, walking up to Donnie computer and shut it firm enough to make a point, but not hard enough to do any kind of damage.

Donnie, who had pulled his hands away swiftly so they wouldn't be smacked by the screen, looked at Sherman in shock.

"That doesnt mean you cant sleep, Donnie. You need to go to sleep" he said firmly. Donnie was surprised, he didnt except something like this from the child

"Sherman, I cant just get up and leave now. Im in the middle of a project right now"

'Please Donnie?"

"No, Sherman"

"please?"

"Sherman-"

"Please?!" Donnie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose (Or, atleast where is would be)

"Look, Sherman. I appreciate your concern but-" Donnie was interupted when Sherman pulled one of the oldest tricks in the book; the puppy-dog face. Now, usually this wouldnt effect Donnie, since this move was something Mikey used a LOT. But, this was SHERMAN doing this. And honestly, it was very hard to say no to him. I loud sigh was heard from him

"fine. Ill sleep," A large grin spread across Shermans face, but faded a little when Donnie continued, "but im going back to work when you leave" he said simply. Sherman frowned but then an idea came to his mind, like a light being turned on by a switch.

"You're going to sleep with me and Mikey tonight"

"What?"

"You are going to sleep with me and Mikey tonight so I can keep an eye on you"

"Sherman, that really isnt-"

"Donnie, please. I just want you sleep. Even if its just tonight" The look on Shermans face was enough to break his heart. His face softened, and he agreed.

"Good! Now, im gonna go to the bathroom!" Sherman ran, and Donnie couldnt help the amused smile he had. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket from his room and walked into Mikey's room. Sherman was there. Sherman walked over to Mikey and shook him awake. Mikey's eyes slowly openned and he started mumbling gibberish that neither Donnie nor Sherman could understand

"Hey Mikey, Donnie's gonna stay with us tonight so I can keep an eye on him. Is that ok?" Mikey mumbled once more, and Sherman was able to get something that sounded like a 'sure', that was good enough for him.

Sherman crawled into the bed, Donnie following after him, trying to get comfortable in the bed. He closed his eyes, thinking to himself. _'Maybe this isn't SO bad...'_. He started to drift of when he felt a warm breathe on his neck. He realized that sherman had snuggled up to him. He fought a small laugh and closed his eyes, drifting off into an unconcious state


End file.
